Zayden and the Hunters of Artemis
by lordofthenight97
Summary: I am sorry but I suck at summeries. flames and criticisms are accepted as I do need help. Also warning, the dialogue is terrible so any advice on how to make it better is accepted. I do not own Percy Jackson, and I do not own the song.


**Hello! I would like to say thank you to hungergamesareamazing5516 for helping me out with the story. He gave the idea to split the first chapter into two smaller chapters. Also please check out is stories, they are very good. For the disclaimer, I do not own Percy Jackson, those rights go to Rick Riorden**

Lizzy POV  
I both as I look around at all the other hunters of Artemis. Some shooting in the archery range, some hunting, and, of course, some off insulting the boys. Just a typical day, I guess. I begin to trot back to my tent to grab my bow and head to the range when some of the girls who were out hunting race into camp from the forest, gasping for breath.  
"Pheobe, what's wrong, slow down!" I shout. She gasps for breath.  
"There a huge group of monsters in the forest, Thalia spotted them while we were out hunting! They have two prisoners, both girls, demigods I suppose."  
"You said a huge group. How huge do you mean? Like... HUGE huge?"  
"I'm not positive, but it seemed like a pretty darn huge horde to me." A young hunter with fiery red hair and piercing blue eyes runs over to Thalia, who's standing nearby.  
"Thalia, what can we do?! The group is huge! Can we take them on...?" Thalia stands at the front of the now chaotic group of hunters, her silver tiara that malignancies her place as lieutenant glistening in the sunlight. She holds up her hand and the group goes silent. She grins excitedly.  
"Well, I for one think we should overtake them. We can rescue the girls, maybe even initiate them as hunters, and finish those monsters off. Who's with me?!" The hunters cheer. "Well then, get your bows and LETS GO!" She shouts. I run to grab my bow only to find that its broken, so I hurry to the armory tent and grab a new one. If I were still with my ex boyfriend, Zayden, I'd be able to get it fixed now, but I'm now a hunter, so... no. I walk out of the tent with my new bow and am grabbing a quiver of arrows from the rack when I hear Pheobe and Thalia talking.  
"Where's Lady Artemis? If she comes I have no doubt at all that we'll overpower the monsters, but-" Pheobe is cut off by Thalia  
"Lady Artemis is at a meeting in Olympus" She looks at her watch" for AT LEAST another hour. We can't wait. We have to save the girls now."  
"Oh. There's really no choice is there. Well, it has been slow around here, and shooting some monsters or -males for that matter- will be refreshing. Yeah, maybe some filthy males. We could shoot them too."  
"I would shock them first." They both burst out laughing at the prospect of a male being shocked and then shot. Pheobe looks around.  
"Ooh... we should probably start off soon."  
"You're right, we'd better get going." Pheobe begins to walk and all of hunters follow for about minutes until we come to the edge of a clearing. It is grassy and beautiful, that is, other than the enormous horde of monsters standing in the middle torturing two innocent girls. We all gasp at the sheer size of the group.  
"But... that's so many of them. That is A TON of monsters!" I say quietly.  
"Yeah, that is a huge group. Huger than I thought possible, I thought they couldn't group like that, I mean, after the war and all..." Thalia says, sounding slightly unsure.  
"We're hunters. We can take them on." Pheobe says bravely.  
"Yes, of course, you're right. Everyone, notch an arrow and get ready to fire when I tell you to." I follow her instructions and prepare to fire. I wait for what seems like ages and then suddenly Thalia screams.  
"FIRE!" Arrows begin flying through the air. I shot another arrow, then another. The hunters just fire and fire and fire. Monsters dissolve into gold dust everywhere. Suddenly I see the hellhounds running into the shadows.  
Everyone, watch out! The hellhounds are in the shadows, be ready!" I shout. We all fire towards every hound that pops up from the shadows, yet somehow it seems as if we're missing. A hellhounds leaps onto one of the girls, pushing her to the ground. She screams, but I manage to dissolve the thing just in time with one of my silver arrows, helping her back up. The monsters get closer and closer. It seems as if they're never-ending, and I'm starting to wonder if they are. Some of the hunters run out of arrows and race back to camp on hopes for more. And then a rumbling, smashing sound crashes in behind us, maybe reinforcements for the monsters. We might as well just give up, there is no way that were going to be able to save those girls... or ourselves. But not only do the hunters look confused, the monsters do too. If this is reinforcements... I turn around and see a huge armored vehicle burst through the trees. This isn't reinforcements for the monsters, so what is it? And it that... music? Yes, that's music for sure, the beginning of 'The Shephard of fire'. The vehicle plows down some monsters and is making its way to us...


End file.
